New Years Eve 2010
by Lost child of Gallifrey
Summary: Hotch/Garcia spend New years together
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is for The New Years Challenge. Also it is my first Challenge. For Chit chat on authors corner.

==========================================PAGEBREAK================================================================

Garcia was walking down the hall she was not paying much attion she had an invitation in her hands. She was excited her theatre troop had decided to host a formal party since she was in the troop she was invited the only thing was she needed to have a male escort.

Suddenly she hit something solid and was then in the floor, her invitation was also in the floor along with papers that the person she ran into was holding.

She looked up it was Hotch who she had run into. Oh no she thought she was mortified "Oh Hotch I am so sorry" she stammered. _Good Job Penelope run into your boss _She thought to herself. She started to gather the papers that Hotch dropped.

========================================POV CHANGE============================================================

Aaron was walking down the hall. He did not know what he was going to do this New Years Eve. This year Jack was staying with Jessica. His ex-sister-in-law was throwing a party and Jack was going to be there. However, Jessica said that her mother who was also going to be there did not want him to be at the party she still blamed him for Haley.

He sighed deep in thought when suddenly he ran into someone. He dropped the papers in the floor and he fell to the floor. He heard a voice it was Garcia.

She was apologizing "Garcia its ok I was not watching were I was going" she said blushing. She gathered all of his papers and handed them to him.

Hotch looked down at the invitation "Garcia what is this" he asked.

================================POV CHANGE=======================================================================

Garcia blushed "my theatre troop is having a new years Party in a week and I don't have anyone to go with "She answered his question. Hotch smiled.

"You do now, Jack is with Jessica and her mother they don't want me around so I have nothing to do. I can go with you if you like" Hotch told her she blushed and nodded.

Hotch smiled "I will pick you up an hour before you have to be there is that ok" he asked her again she just nodded. "Its formal wear right" he asked, "Yeah its formal wear I um

am wearing a purple and silver dress" She told him so he would know what to wear. He nodded "Okay then" he walked to his office leaving her in the hall wondering what in the world just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Garcia was in her apartment waiting for Hotch. She was all dressed up. Her hair was pulled back her make up was done but only just so. She heard a honk and looked out side he was here. She went down and gasped he was handsome his tux had accents of purple he was just wow.

Hotch looked up when he saw Garcia come down. He stared shocked she was beautiful. Smiling He opened the car door for her. She got in and he closed the door then made his way to the other side. He drove the twenty minutes to were the party would be. The hole time thinking how beautiful She was. He parked and got out then opened the car door for her. She smiled " Thanks Hotch" she said. Together the walked up to the door and entered even though they were early people were already there waiting in line. Since Garcia was a part of the theatre troop she got to go in first.

Time flew both were having so much fun and enjoying each others company. Soon though or what felt like soon it was fixing to be new years the screens turned on and you could seel the ball in times square. Slowly the count down began and the ball began to drop.

10-

Hotch was staring at Garcia when something came over him.

9-

Garcia looked at Hotch and smiled.

8-

Hotch blushed a little and smiled.

7-

Garcia suddenly began to feel weird.

6-

Hotches breath caught in his throught.

5-

Garcia felt like she was floating

4-

Hotch raised his hand and brushed her hair back out of her face.

3-

Garcia blushed

2-

Hotch leaned in so did Garcia electricity seemed to ripple around them.

1-

Hotch kissed Garcia very passionately. Garcia leaned into the kiss Kissing him back

All around them people shouted HAPPY NEW YEAR. It was now 2011. They broke apart both surprised at what they did looking into the others eyes. Something had changed they saw each other in a whole new light. From a strangers perspective they were in love. Maybe they were maybe they weren't they didn't know but one thing was for certain things were going to change.

Fin.


End file.
